


Yang's Shower Thoughts

by Kiiratam



Series: Smutty Bees in Bed [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Oral sex with a dildo, Pansexual Yang, Smut, Vaginal sex with a dildo, Yang has weird coping mechanisms, Yang leans on the 4th wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Yang has finally put on her Atlesian arm. It's still new and unfamiliar to her, but she's going to take the time to become much more intimately acquainted with it.Takes place in Volume 4, somewhere between Chapters 4 and 9. (My BMBLB fic index)The non-explicit (teen rated) version ishere.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Smutty Bees in Bed [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517597
Comments: 13
Kudos: 65





	Yang's Shower Thoughts

It had taken months, but Yang finally had the house to herself. Not that she'd wanted an empty house at first. And even now, she'd gladly trade her few hours of privacy for a full house again. Her dad and Zwei would be back from Signal at the end of the day, once the first day of classes was over. Beacon may have fallen, but the world still needed Huntresses and Huntsmen.

  
Like Ruby. Who had left over the winter. Not before giving Yang a final chance to tell her that she loved her. Not that Yang had spotted the opportunity for what it was. Yang hadn't even noticed that Ruby was leaving. Just turned away, lost in her own misery.

  
Yang swabbed the sweat from her brow, and levered herself to her feet. Time for a shower. She started for the kitchen door.

  
She had finally put it on. The new arm. Her new arm. She'd made that much progress. And her dad was still kicking her butt, sometimes literally, and Yang knew that she still had a long way to go, just to catch up to where she'd been. But she was on her feet again, not drowning, not crawling her way out. Standing, walking, picking up the pace. One day at a time, one step at time. Getting back up to speed, catching up to her sister... Yang was working on it.

  
Today had just been her trying to adjust to her new arm. Running through her katas, beating up the bag, and trying to get her footwork bouncy again, after weeks mostly spent in bed.

  
Yang had even done some weight training, digging her old dumb-bells out of her closet. Yang had been spoiled by the weight rooms at Signal and Beacon. She was beginning to see the advantage of her dad's isometric exercises, at least whenever she didn't have a weight room. Over dinner, she'd have to plan out a new routine with his help. Maybe tag along some days to Signal, use their weight room. Heck, if Zwei could TA, she certainly could.

  
If they'd let her. Yang had gone into town a few times, and had caught some disapproving looks. If she'd thought that her frame-up had been forgotten with the fall of Beacon...

  
Ruby had told her about her suspicions - that Emerald, Mercury's team-mate, had some kind of illusion power. That Coco had seen strange things when she fought Emerald. And then some Atlas tech had gone through all the footage frame-by-frame, seeing inconsistencies, seeing metal fragments when Yang broke Mercury's leg...

  
Atlas had published the real story. At least as far as they knew. It was a few paragraphs, buried in a few pages about their steps to patch the holes in their security network, amid excuses and obfuscation about Penny. They'd theorized that Emerald had used her powers on Pyrrha, too, because the footage had her reacting to threats that weren't there.

  
Yang had read the whole thing. She didn't think many other people had. And if they had, it was fighting against what people had seen. With their own eyes.

  
Maybe after a year, she'd stop getting the looks. But a few dirty looks were a small price, really. Yang was alive, she'd been technically exonerated, and Atlas had given her a new arm. She'd made out better than Pyrrha.

  
Focusing on her breathing - _in, hold, out_ \- Yang scrubbed at her face with the towel. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to think. Just breathe.

  
Blinking a few times to clear her eyes, Yang started up the stairs to her room.

  
The new arm still didn't feel right. She'd only been wearing it for a week. But it just wasn't fitting into her Aura. It wasn't her yet. It was responding fine - she'd have to work on precision, but at least part of that was that synthetic materials didn't act like skin. Yang really didn't want to try to knead dough with it. But it wasn't like her bread had ever really been super successful before. It was just bread. No big loss.

  
She stopped, fingers - her real ones - tightening on the banister. _To heck with just accepting that. I'm making bread tonight._

  
But - Yang took the last few steps up - she was going to shower first. And maybe take advantage of her privacy a bit.

  
She still wasn't sleeping well. Adam kept showing up in her dreams. Unless she was too tired to dream, or her brain took another turn, and found someplace safer. The good part about trying to get back in shape was that it was exhausting.

  
The other good thing about it was that she'd found her libido again. 'Found.' Like Yang had just misplaced it for a couple of months. As opposed to what had actually happened. Having it buried under a mountain of pain, and misery, and guilt, and failure... She hadn't exactly meant to extract it, but it had apparently been tied up with Real Yang.

  
Real Yang. As opposed to Old Yang, Who, Current Yang was pretty certain, was dead. At least as much as anything in the past died. But when Old Yang had died, she'd been interred with Real Yang (and her libido), until Current Yang could dig them out. Of course, Real Yang had also made Current Yang into Current Yang, from Miserable Yang, and-

  
...Yang was pretty sure she'd gotten lost somewhere in that idiom. She certainly didn't want to try to dig through it again. The important part was, she'd been getting increasingly horny all week. And here Yang was, still sweaty from practice, with a house that would be empty for hours yet. Free to take a nice, long, relaxing shower.

  
She stripped off her work-out clothes, and tossed them in the hamper. It wouldn't be like Beacon at all, where Yang had to keep quiet, even in the middle of the night.

  
The raven outside her window blinked at her, and flew off.

  
"Yeah, you'd better run. It's going to get a little loud." Yang slapped her own butt, cupping her palm to make the impact louder. She dug into her underwear drawer, pulling out her smaller, bright purple dildo. After a couple of hours of hard training, she was willing to go a little easy on herself. Yang could work back up to the other one. But for now, it was the same as everything else. Start small.

  
Really, that Easy Sunday and Big Dreams had made it back from Beacon was remarkable. Yang didn't remember leaving either one in her toiletries bag, but they had both been there. Along with her vibrator. And Yang distinctly remembered shoving her vibrator into the back of her underwear drawer, after she learned that she couldn't use it, even in the dead of night.

  
Yang shoved some memories off the Good Vibes Express train, before they could derail the entire thing. She was going to go take a shower, and masturbate furiously. And she was going to be the only one involved - no elaborate fantasies, just Easy Sunday and a multi-month dry spell to break.

  
_Heck, has it really been months? Time has been weird._

  
She grabbed a towel, and walked down the hall towards the bathroom. Sashayed, really, with an exaggerated sway to her hips. _This is supposed to be fun, yeah? I remember fun. I'll laugh at my own ridiculousness, if I want to._

  
Yang left the bathroom door open. Partially because the bathroom fan was broken, and partially so Yang could delight in how no one was going to interrupt her. Weiss was up in Atlas, after all. Maybe she'd be struck with a certainty that she ought to be somewhere, interrupting. Like she always did. Quite a lot of context was bodily hurled from the Good Vibes Express.

  
As much as Yang just wanted to jam the throttle open, she made herself go slow. _Warm up, train, cool down. Same as everything else._ Slow, in this case, was actually taking a shower. Maybe bouncing a bit more than usual, to a song in her head. She sang out the odd riff from it, nothing compelling, just a decent beat, distracting herself.

  
_Lather up, rinse off. Dirty Yang, clean Yang._ "Metal Yang!" She threw out some power chords on an air guitar. _Hair over here, hair down there, hair pretty much everywhere. Heck, I like my hair. I just wish it didn't take so long to wash. Or dry._

  
She got soap in her eyes, and held her face under the showerhead to flush it out. And, because Yang had seen this exact scene in she-didn't-even-know-how-many horror movies, made a rude gesture at any monsters sneaking up on her. Once she could see again, and had confirmed that there wasn't an oozing monstrosity lurching through the door, Yang grabbed Easy Sunday from the sink.

  
_Probably not going to eaten, in my shower, with my dildo._ "Least not until I justify the 'adults only' rating." Yang snorted, and held her dildo up in front of her mouth. "Testes, testes, one two three. Mic check. Is this thing on? I'd like to thank my devoted fans." _There, that ought to be too meta for horror._

  
Yang kissed the tip of Easy Sunday. "Been a while. You remember what to do?" She waggled it up and down, in a nod. "Okay, then."

  
_Never enough hands. At least the new one is waterproof._ Transferring her dildo to her left hand, Yang put her back to the spray. If they had one of those fancy shower wands, maybe she could have had fun with that. But as it was, she still had plenty to work with. 

  
Yang pushed her chest forward, and pressed her breasts together with her forearms. _That's the cleavage I'm used to._ She tucked Easy Sunday between her boobs, tip up. _Yeah, that looks good._ Yang dipped her head, trying to reach the tip of her dildo. _Nope. Looks like I can only do this with Big Dreams. I actually have to choose with Easy Sunday. How terrible._

  
She sighed and bounced on the balls of her feet. It wasn't quite the effect she'd been hoping for. _Work, work, work. Can't hold my boobs in place AND move Easy Sunday. I'll have to try this with a tight shirt on._

  
_Getting real tired of vague and unspecified horny feelings, self. Give me **something** , here._ Plucking her dildo from her cleavage, she gave it a long lick, idly playing with her breasts, tracing out their contours. _Worth a little more inspection._

  
Holding Easy Sunday upright in front of her face, Yang kissed her way along it, backtracking to trace out the route she took with her tongue. _Hey look, I still have an underexamined oral fixation. Imagine that._ She winced as she misjudged the distance, and pinched her nipple hard between Atlesian fingers. "Ow."

  
Yang decided to switch to her other breast, and stick to less fraught touching. The contrast between the material on the pad of her fingers and the underside of her knuckles was interesting. She spent some time exploring that, keeping her mouth busy with what would have been a hickey on Easy Sunday's underside. If it hadn't been silicone. She wasn't sure if dick-havers would actually appreciate that, but there weren't any here right now, so Yang could do what she wanted. Which was to keep her mouth occupied.

  
She shifted a bit, letting the shower spay hit a different point on her back.

  
From her slow circles, Yang just grabbed onto her breast, squeezing a bit, letting her nipple slide across her palm. Definitely not the same as her original hand - the material was almost tacky, giving her a good grip despite the water. Which meant that it was less of a smooth glide, and more of a start-and-stop motion, as each contour of her palm clung on. She was going to need a lot more lube if she wanted a smooth glide. Which, Yang mentally kicked herself, was back in her room. _Heck to that. I' m not drying off, walking back over there, and coming back. Especially when I can just designate my new hand as my dildo hand._

  
Unfortunately, Yang was faced with a painful truth. Or awkward, if not actually painful. She'd always done it the other way around, moving her dildo with her left hand, and doing all the precision work with her right. _Ah, well. Just think of it as ambidexterity training._

  
She swapped Easy Sunday to her new hand, achieving a sure grip despite its slick exterior. Kissed the tip again, lips parting, drawing the head into her mouth. Yang set her tongue to remembering all the familiar folds and veins, falling back into a pattern she didn't know she'd set. And broke it, as soon as she realized that. No reason to fall into bad habits. _I don't think having a pattern in oral sex is really as bad as having one in a fight. But whatever._ Yang had different worries, trying to keep her tonguework new, and sliding her left hand down her flank, down to territory that should be familiar.

  
She shook out her left hand, sending droplets of water flying. Drummed her fingers on her thigh, making sure she could move each finger independently. ...Delaying.

  
_Just start masturbating already. I promise, I've done this before. The awkward will fade._

  
Yang slid her fingers through her triangle of pubic hair. Just teasing the very edges of her lips. _I'm not going to rush._ Her motions felt blunt, careless. _Go slow. Explore._

  
She turned her attention back to Easy Sunday. Sucking it deeper into her mouth, moving her hand back to the base. Repositioning so she was just holding the very end of the base, encircled by her thumb and forefinger. Still working her tongue in waves against the underside of her dildo. Trying to keep her lips tight around it, keeping the whole thing under suction.

  
Yang brushed her clit on an over-enthusiastic stroke, and nearly fell, the contact sending an unexpected and uncontrolled spasm of pleasure through her. _Gentle. Delicate. Don't fall over and hit your head in the shower._

  
Taking a deep breath, she started pumping her dildo in and out of her mouth, only gagging a little bit. Not much finesse to be practiced. _Is it weird that I enjoy this? I mean, I'd probably enjoy actual oral sex, with actual technique, but it's not like I can really practice that alone._ She paused for breath, mouth open, still connected to Easy Sunday by a thick strand of her own spit. Yang licked it away, closing her eyes and breathing deeply, lowering her dildo to caress her breasts.

  
_For someone who's never had sex, I am such a pervert. Too much smut-reading._ The Good Vibes Express juddered, staying on track, but Yang had a sudden vision of throwing the engine away to try to save weight.

  
_Just me. It's just me. I'm in control. I need to focus on the sensations, and that's it. I just want what everyone wants - a mind-blowing orgasm, and to get back to my life._

  
Patience, Yang decided, was a virtue that she would have time for later. She leaned against the wall of the shower, using both hands to position Easy Sunday against her pussy. The water was just shooting past her now, droplets splattering across her breasts. For half a moment, she considered moving the showerhead, so it could provide at least some crude stimulation to her nipples. Or just shutting the water off. She was mostly wasting it.

  
But a little quiver of anticipation dragged her dildo's head across her pussy lips, and Yang suddenly didn't giving a hecking _fuck_.

  
She drove her dildo into herself in a smooth stroke. Eyes closed, she eased her weight from one foot to the other, glorying in how Easy Sunday moved inside of her. Yang was conscious of her own voice, but what she was saying, and how loud, she had no idea. She could only dimly hear it over the roaring in her ears, anyway.

  
Yang kept her Atlesian hand on the base of her dildo, and pulled at her breast with the other, all the while making minute adjustments to the position of her hips, trying to find a spot that felt transcendent, not just good. Found one, and as she felt her voice echo back at her from the walls, had a sudden, idiotic urge to try to find another one.

  
_Nope. This one will do._

  
Holding out her hand into the spray of water, Yang threw it back in her own face, trying to regain the ability to think.

  
_Moving. Easy Sunday, easy movements. Good plan._

  
It was so good of the plan that she started on it without further thought, trying to keep everything but her hand still. It... wasn't a complete failure. At first, it was just her hand moving, her dildo gliding in and out, making colors dance behind her closed eyes with every stroke. But then her hair started getting in the way, so Yang tangled her hand in her hair, keeping it out of the way. Hauling back on it when she thrust in, pulling her head back.

  
And then her feet started slipping, and she slid down the wall to the floor of the shower, still working her dildo in and out. But it wasn't reaching the same spot anymore, so Yang let go of her hair to frown down at herself and make a bewildered gesture. And somehow, that worked, or she just found another spot that worked, or she was far enough into pleasure that everything felt amazing. Even her moans, bouncing around the bathroom walls, blending with the splash of water and the sounds of her masturbation, seemed like a symphony. 

  
She started going faster. It felt just as good, but there was **more of it**. Yang didn't know what to do with her other hand, so she settled for moving it between her breasts, teasing one aching nipple to full erectness, then the other, then trying to hold onto both of them at once - it wasn't working, but she wasn't about to stop trying, either.

  
But... it wasn't enough. All of the sensations were piling up inside of her, building, building, building - but not getting anywhere. A feast of pleasure - gloriously decadent in appearance, tantalizing in scent - and Yang was getting it one shrimp forkful at a time.

  
_Why?! What am I doing wrong!?_

  
Her Atlesian arm wasn't going to get sore, but the rest of her was starting to feel painfully raw. 

  
_So close. So hecking close!_

  
Yang's brain started frantically analyzing everything, trying to find something to push her over the edge. There was nothing to look at besides water, tile, and herself. She started going faster, but it was just wearing her out faster. 

  
_Please, no! I'm almost there! I need this! Please!_

  
Her throat was starting to fail her. But Yang's attention snapped to what she was almost saying. "B...B...Bl..."

  
**_Fuck._ **

  
Yang gave in.

  
"Blake! Oh, fuck! Blake! Yes! Oh, gods, yes! Blake!"

  
By the time Yang could actually use her brain again, she was sure she'd crushed Easy Sunday in her ecstatic joy. But, even with her Atlesian arm shaking, she pulled the dildo out of herself. And almost slid down the drain, with how boneless she felt.

  
The spray of the shower managed to keep her conscious. Yang struggled to her knees in its path, laboriously rinsing herself off again.

  
She shut the shower off, and dragged herself up, with the wall's help, to reach her towel. 

  
_I've never orgasmed so hard. Nearly knocked myself out._

  
Yang started drying herself off.

  
_So much for owning my orgasm._

  
_It's only been a few months. And it's not like I masturbated to anything **but** Blake for two semesters. _

  
_She left me._

  
_She left me with pieces. I can make myself again out of the pieces. I can get past her. Over her._

  
_I don't want to._

  
_I never got to say good-bye._

  
_I never got to say I loved her._

  
_I never will._

  
_She left me. She must have had her reasons. Even if I can't see them. She's gone her own way._

  
_I have to go mine._

  
_But I don't have to forget her._

  
_I won't. I promise, I won't._

  
Picking up Easy Sunday, Yang headed back to her room. She looked down at her new arm.

  
_I can't believe it, but my Aura is fitting better already. It's more a part of me. I wonder if I can add a few mods, maybe change the color..._

  
_I should find a bread recipe for tonight._

  
_One day at a time. Keep moving forward._


End file.
